AN OLD FRIEND COMES BACK
by Maryline Depp
Summary: 90210/BH 90210. Annie comes back from a summer vacation and Naomi wants to throw her a party. An old friend comes back to Beverly Hills and knocks on Kelly’s door. PLEASE READ & REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**90210 : An Old Friend Comes Back**

**Summary:** Annie comes back from a summer vacation and Naomi wants to throw her a party. An old friend comes back to Beverly Hills and knocks on Kelly's door. **PLEASE READ & REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! THANKS!**

**Author:** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com - Edited by Elizabeth.

**Date:** June 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Annie had been away for the summer. School was about to start again in two weeks and nobody was really excited about that. The first thing Annie did as she came back was call her friend Naomi.

"Hi Annie," Naomi said, "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago, just took the time to unpack some stuff before calling you."

"So, how was it?" Naomi asked.

"It was okay."

"C'mon, just okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Not much, that's the thing," Annie sighed, "You know, I was away from everyone, all my friends… It's not like I went on holiday or something it was just old relatives my parents wanted us to visit".

"I get it; well the bright side is you're home now and…"

"And what?" Annie asked.

"We so have to party!"

"O-k-a-y what for?"

"You're kidding, right? You, Annie, you're back and we have to party."

Naomi wouldn't miss an occasion to party. She was already picturing in her mind all the food and drinks she would get and how her new party was going to rock.

"You don't have to do that for me," Annie said.

"Of course, you know how much I love throwing parties. Don't take that away from me," she laughed.

"Ok then, thanks," Annie said.

"Tomorrow, 7 p.m, my place."

"Cool," Annie said smiling.

Everyone was always up to that. Partying was a big part of the Beverly Hills life.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Silver were watching a movie. Silver had, had it rough since her breakdown and was barely alone anymore. Her sister was always keeping an eye on her and it was starting to really get to her.

"I hate all this new routine, you know," Silver told her sister.

"It's for your own good," Kelly said.

"I still hate it!"

"I'm sorry, Silver."

"I'm sure you are," Silver said sarcastically, "I can't even watch the type of movies I want because it's either too violent or too scary or whatever."

Kelly wanted to hug her sister so bad but knew better. She wouldn't let her, she was upset.

"Do I have permission to pick up?" Silver was being sarcastic again.

Instead of protesting the bad humor Kelly just nodded.

"Hey Silver."

"Hey Dixon."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," she said.

"Glad to be back and hear your voice as well."

"How was it?"

"You know, my parents, Annie and I, old relatives; nothing special happened and nothing fun either. And I missed you so much!"

"Sorry to hear that you didn't have a great time," Silver said.

"But I'm back now," he said smiling, "and I can't wait to see you at the party tomorrow!"

"What party?"

"Annie called Naomi as soon as we got back and of course she wants to throw a party."

"I see," Silver said who wasn't surprised.

"Isn't that great?"

"I wasn't invited," she sighed.

"C'mon, Silver, you know you're always invited, everyone is. Naomi probably didn't have time to get in touch with everyone yet, my sis just called her a few minutes ago."

"When is it exactly?"

"7 p.m at Naomi's, I'll pick you up."

"Sure, thanks."

"Can't wait to see you," he said.

"Me too, I wish you could come over now," she said.

"I could if Kelly was alright with that."

Kelly had heard Silver's parts of the conversation and said no. Silver gave her the 'if you say no one more time' look… If looks could kill, Kelly would be gone by now.

"The new rules say no," Silver said really sad.

"I'm sorry, Silver," Dixon said showing disappoint. He wanted to see her tonight and was sad to know that Silver was feeling so down right now.

"But I'll see you tomorrow, focus on that, ok?"

"I will try. Wait a sec," she said looking at Kelly, "I can go to a party tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, you can," Kelly said even though she didn't really like the idea.

Silver smiled at Kelly and Kelly smiled back.

"You're right, Dixon, I think I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Silver."

"I love you too."

As she hung up she was both happy and mad. She was happy thinking of seeing Dixon tomorrow since he would pick her up before the party. But also mad at her sister for not allowing him to come over tonight; but didn't say a word. They were both trying to focus on the movie when someone knocked on the door.

_What now!_ Silver thought upset.

"I'll get it," Kelly said.

_Why am I not surprised_, Silver thought and rolled her eyes.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oh my God, Dylan," Kelly said surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you had some business to take care of in..."

"Well, nice to see you too," Dylan said.

"I'm sorry, come in," she said, "I'm just surprised to see you here".

Dylan came in as Kelly was all smiles. Silver got up and went to the door.

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi Silver, you really grew up since the last time I saw you."

She smiled and hugged him.

"So, how you doing, Kel?" he asked.

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Same old same," he smiled, "Can I see Sammy?"

"He's sleeping... but tomorrow for sure," Kelly said.

Dylan looked disappointed. It had been months since Kelly came to visit him with their son and he wanted to see him so badly.

"Kelly, its only 8 o'clock you should go out," Silver said.

"What about Sammy?" Kelly said.

"I'll stay here," Silver said.

Of course it wasn't just Silver being kind to her big sister; she was also thinking of herself and wanted some peace. She was tired of having someone with tons of rules all the time on her back.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Kelly asked her sister.

"Don't worry Kelly, I don't think I'm gonna have another breakdown tonight."

Kelly looked worried as Silver really wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Wait, maybe I could watch the wrong movie and lose it", Silver joked. "Don't worry I'm not 8 and I won't push my limits or do something prohibited by your rules, ok?"

Kelly wasn't too sure about leaving her alone for a few hours. But she also knew that the tight schedule she was making her sister follow was heavy on her.

"C'mon Kelly, it's been months! I'd like to spend some time with you," Dylan said with his charming voice.

"Silver, if there's anything…" Kelly started.

"I call you, I know."

"Ok then."

"Sure, don't worry, go and have fun," Silver smiled.

Kelly then turned to Dylan, "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know it's your choice."

"Okay, how about the Peach Pit?" she proposed.

"It still exists?" Dylan asked surprised.

"You're kidding, right? Of course it still exists!"

"Man, I remember when Brandon was working there," Dylan said. "It feels like it was in another life."

"Yeah, well we're not teens anymore, Dylan, we're grown-ups with kids now," Kelly joked.

"Let's go check the place then," Dylan said, "Can't wait to see what it looks like now."

"It's changed a lot," Kelly said, "but it's nice".

"Actually, my boyfriend, Dixon, works there," Silver said with a smile.

"Nice," Dylan said.

Silver was happy to see that she was about to be on her own for a few hours. She really needed a break.

"Nat still working there?" Dylan asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," Kelly answered, "You should have seen his face when he saw me and Brenda the other day."

"Brenda is here too?"

"Yes."

Dylan looked puzzled. He still had a thing for her. In fact, he never stopped having feelings for her. His heart had always been divided into his love for Kelly and Brenda. But Kelly was the one he had a kid with. And he didn't regret that, not at all.

But the thought of seeing Brenda again totally confused him.

"Oh, and Donna came the other day as well. She had, had too much of Japan and needed a break."

"Looks like a small reunion," he joked, "can't believe I missed all that!"

Kelly smiled at the thought of everyone maybe seeing each other again someday; the whole gang.

"What about David, didn't he come with her?" Dylan wondered.

"Nope, they broke up."

Dylan looked sad. Everyone always believed that those two belonged together.

"My brother's an ass," Silver said talking about David.

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady," Kelly said as all Dylan could do was laugh.

"And you don't encourage her!" Kelly said looking at Dylan.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit," he teased.

"Let's go," she said.

She grabbed her jacket and purse and they left. Silver went back to the couch and stopped the DVD they were watching.

_Finally alone_, she thought.

Dylan and Kelly entered the Peach Pit and Nat wondered if he saw right.

"Dylan, is it really you?" he teased.

"Good to see you too, Nat," he said hugging him.

"Wow, isn't that a surprise!" Nat said.

"The place really looks great," Dylan said.

Nat smiled. The Peach Pit had always been his life. Dylan had been a part of it earlier as he owned part of the restaurant, but that was a long time ago.

"What can I get you?" Nat asked them.

Before they could answer someone else came in, "Dylan, you, here? I can't believe it!"

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Brenda, hi," Dylan said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked after hugging him.

"Visiting," he smiled.

Kelly didn't look too happy about Brenda being there with her and Dylan.

"I thought you weren't coming back before next week," Kelly told her.

"Caught an early flight, I was bored," Brenda answered.

Dylan noticed that things were a bit tough between those two. He tried to ease the tension by asking Nat to get them a good meal ready. They ate and made small talk. Nat came around and tried to relax the atmosphere.

"Still loving the food here, Dylan?"

"You kidding? It's delicious," he said smiling.

"Good to hear," Nat said.

"It's perfect, Nat," Brenda added.

Kelly just smiled. She didn't like the tension. _Maybe I could try to let the past be where it is_, she thought.

"Can you remember the first time we ate here?" she said trying to ease the tension.

"Feels like it was so long ago," Brenda said.

"Are we feeling old?" Dylan teased.

When they were done eating Kelly proposed that they come to her place for one last drink. Of course, it would be some orange juice for Dylan.

"Sure," Brenda agreed as she grabbed her purse.

"It was good to see you, Dylan," Nat said before they left.

"Don't worry, Nat, I'll come back and say hi tomorrow."

Nat smiled. He had always liked those kids. Nat had watched them grow up and he felt proud of them for what they accomplished. He felt like a parent to them.

Less than fifteen minutes later they were at Kelly's.

"So, how long has it been?" Brenda wondered looking at Dylan, "Three months?"

"I think so," Dylan said without thinking about what he was saying.

Kelly looked weird, "Three months? You guys saw each other three months ago?"

_Oh no_, Brenda thought,_ it completely slipped my mind that this is Kelly here_.

Dylan and Brenda looked at each other not knowing what to say and how to avoid giving too many details away. Changing the subject would be great now but how could they? Kelly wouldn't let go. The way they were looking at each other Kelly could see that they were hiding something. And knowing their common past she could just guess what must have happened.

"I was just visiting," Brenda said.

"Yeah right," Kelly wasn't a fool.

Dylan wasn't saying anything. He started regretting coming back to Beverly Hills.

"That's just great, Brenda, first Ryan then Dylan - again, who's next?" Kelly spat angrily.

"Who's Ryan?" Dylan wondered.

"Nobody," Kelly lied quickly.

"Alright," Dylan said, even though he didn't buy it.

"I just can't believe it. Brenda, I thought we were friends, how could you?"

"Look, Kelly," Dylan started, "None of us had planned this, okay, it just sort of happened you know?"

"Right," Kelly said getting really angry, "Just like old times, right? We're not in high school anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Kelly," Brenda said, "I swear I didn't…"

"Oh I'm sure you are!" Kelly shot back, "Now get out, both of you!"

"Kelly, please…" Brenda pleaded.

Kelly didn't say a word and slammed the door in their faces.

Silver, who woke up with all the noise, came out of her room and approached her sister.

"Is everything alright?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Kelly lied.

"Wow, what must it be like when things aren't alright?" she said sarcastically.

Kelly just gave her that look.

"Alright, I get it, none of my business."

"Don't worry, Silver, just some adult stuff."

"And I'm just a kid, right?" Silver complained.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant and you know it," Kelly said.

"Fine, don't tell me," Silver said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Silver, I'm sorry," Kelly said, "I'm sorry, I'm tired, it's not against you".

"It's okay," she said without looking at her.

In the meantime, Naomi was busy planning her party. She was calling everyone and ordering food and everything needed. It would be great, like always. It would be lots of fun.

_Can't wait for it to be tomorrow_, she thought as she went to bed.

**TBC …**

**

* * *

****PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Dylan knocked on Kelly's door.

"Where did you sleep, by the way?" she said still angry, "Let me guess, at Brenda's. How was her bed?"

"Don't start, Kel, I slept in a hotel."

"What are you doing here?" she asked ignoring his answer.

"I still get the right to see my son, right?" Dylan said and sighed. "Could we please forget about the past? I'm sorry I can't erase what happened, but please, at least for Sammy, can we be civil?"

"Alright," Kelly relented. "He's still in bed but he should get up soon, you can wake him up if you want".

"Thanks, Kelly," he smiled and headed to his son's room.

Dylan was so happy to see him that they hugged and talked for awhile.

Even though Kelly accepted to talk to Dylan and pretend that everything was alright, she didn't call Brenda and she would avoid her all day at school.

Soon, students and teachers were arriving at school. Kelly had to swarm around a bunch of girls standing in the middle of the hallway to get to Harry's office. Once Kelly was in Harry's office, Brenda knocked on the door. And Harry opened it.

"Hey Brenda, glad to see you could make it," he said.

"Sure," Brenda replied.

"Wait, are you staying here at the school?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Brenda answered.

"I thought the school could use a good drama class," Harry said.

_That's just great_, Kelly thought.

"Things don't look too good between you two," Harry noticed.

"It's always been kind of hard between us," Brenda said without giving more details.

While Naomi was getting everything ready for the party, Annie was home going through her closet wondering what to wear. Annie decided she would have a clearer head after a shower. Dixon was smiling thinking about seeing Silver again. He quickly showered and put on a suit before leaving.

Brenda was in the theater thinking about the next play to work on with the students while Kelly met Harry again in the hallway.

"So, you let Silver go to the party tonight?" Harry asked Kelly.

"Yes, I'm aware that she's not that happy with all the changes I've been putting her through since you know."

"That's understandable. But Kelly, with all the new rules and everything don't overdo it. I know you want what's best for her but don't crowd her."

"I know," she said, "but it's hard, you know?"

"I can understand that. But try not to see her as the girl who had a breakdown but like your young sister."

"Thanks for the advice, Harry, I'll try. After all it's just another party, right?"

"Yeah, what could happen that hasn't happened yet?" he joked.

They both knew that telling the teens what not to do – like no alcohol – would just push them to do it. So, nothing was said. There were no rules besides being home by midnight.

Soon Dixon was at Silver's door with a big grin on his face.

"I missed you so much!" she said even before he could say hi.

He kissed her and held her tight.

"I missed you too! You look amazing," Dixon said while looking at Silver.

"So do you," Silver said and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," Silver said and grabbed her purse on the way out.

"Wait, what about Sammy?" he asked.

"He's staying with Dylan."

"Dylan is here? I'd like to meet him," Dixon said.

"He's out in the park with Sammy," she said before reaching the door.

A few minutes later and they were at the party. Everyone was there; Annie, Dixon, Silver, Adrianna, Naomi, Navid, Ethan and many more. They were having a good time all together. Maybe it wouldn't be the last party before school starts again but this one sure rocked. They thought it would be a drama free evening… but they were wrong. Someone was rushing to tell someone something extreme.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Adrianna asked.

"Kelly had an accident," Brenda said to Silver, "I tried to call your cell but it didn't get through."

Silver looked confused and lost.

"She's in the hospital," Brenda added.

Silver couldn't find her words.

So Dixon decided to help by asking, "Is she alright?"

"They don't know yet but come with me and we'll go there together," Brenda offered.

"We'll all go with you to wait for news on Miss Taylor," Navid said.

"Ok, but hurry," Brenda said.

Everyone left the party worried.

"What happened, Brenda?" Adrianna asked.

"A car accident. She wanted to join Sammy and Dylan at the park and there was a crazy driver…"

"Oh my God," was all Silver managed to say.

"I'm sure she's alright," Dixon tried to reassure Silver.

"Don't say that, you don't know!"

They were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to come out. Dixon offered to get coffee for everyone to ease the tension but to no avail. The atmosphere was really tense. Finally a doctor came up to them and they all stood up.

"Kelly is in surgery," the doctor said, "But I don't have anymore news so I'll come back out when I have something."

"Thanks, doctor," Brenda said.

An hour later and everyone was getting antsy.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Silver asked.

Dylan came in running.

"Any news yet?" he asked while panting a bit.

"She's in surgery but that's all they told us," Brenda said, "Where's Sammy?"

"I left him with Nat."

_So much for a great party_, Naomi selfishly complained in her head.

They waited two long hours in the small uncomfortable chairs. Adrianna finally fell asleep on Navid's shoulder. Silver was getting so nervous and worried that Dixon feared she would have another breakdown. Dylan couldn't stop pacing. The others tried to remain calm but it was hard on everyone. Harry and Debbie joined them about two hours into the surgery. Soon a doctor finally came up to them. With the look the doctor had on they all feared the worst.

"So?" Dylan said hoping that he would hear good news.

"Tell me my sister's gonna be alright!" Silver said in tears.

"She's out of surgery, she should wake up in an hour," the doctor said.

They all looked relieved. Silver felt like she could breathe again. All of them decided to wait for Kelly to wake up. When she finally did Silver and Dylan went to see her first.

"How are you feeling, Kelly?" Silver asked.

"I'm ok, a little bit groggy but ok, what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Dylan said.

"No."

"You had an accident, a crazy driver hit you," he told her.

"Where's Sammy?"

"With Nat, I just told him I had something to do," he reassured her.

"Can you please get me some water?" she asked.

Dylan nodded and Silver held her sister's hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Kelly said.

"I thought I lost you," Silver said sobbing.

"Oh, come here," Kelly kissed her sister's forehead, "I'm alright, you don't have to worry".

"Ok," Silver said, "I'll go reassure everyone." Silver got up and walked out to the waiting room.

Kelly shut her eyes for a minute before someone knocked on the door. She thought she was dreaming.

"Brandon, is that you?" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, it's me! I came as soon as I heard," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

She looked confused.

"I was around and Brenda called me," he said giving her flowers.

"It's been so long, it's so good to see you!" she said.

"It's good to see you too! I'm glad you're ok", Brandon said and took her hand to kiss.

"So, I had to be in the hospital for you to come and visit?" she teased.

"Good to see that you got your sense of humor back already," he teased back.

Dylan came in and was surprised to see Brandon. Dylan shook himself and hugged Brandon.

"I knew that I knew that voice," he said.

"Hey man," Brandon said, "good to see you too!"

"See, everyone's here for you, Kelly. You better get back on your feet soon," Dylan teased.

She laughed, "If I knew it'd take this to get everyone to visit I would have thought of it sooner."

Brenda came in the room.

"Thanks for calling, sis," Brandon said.

"Sure."

"Yes, thank you, Brenda," Kelly said forgetting all about the small fights.

Brenda smiled at Kelly. They were friends again. Everything was in the past like it should be.

"Hey, as soon as you're better," Brandon started, "we have to celebrate."

They all nodded.

"Where will we go?" Brandon asked.

"How about the Peach Pit?" Dylan said.

"It's still there?"

Dylan nodded.

"And Nat?"

"There too," Dylan said and smiled.

"Wow, some things really never change," Brandon said.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
